Soulmate
by moshi-ben
Summary: This happens after the event on the digiworld… Takuya and Kouji were really close to each other. One day Kouji visits Takuya at their house. Then he founds out something about his future…a Takouji fanfic. TxOCxK… hope you read and review.


This happens after the event on the digiworld… Takuya and Kouji were really close to each other. One day Kouji visits Takuya at their house. Then he founds out something about his fortune…a Takouji fanfic. TxK… hope you read and review.

Chapter 1 Anybody home?

A week after they got back from the digiworld, Kouji thought he should pay a visit to his friend, Takuya. He didn't mind walking and commuting to go to the house of a friend for that person was close to him.

Saturday… 8 am…

"mom, I'll just go to the house of my friend…" he shouted as he put on his rubber shoes.

"okay. But be care full." His mother answered back.

"okay. Got to go. Bye!" he went out the door and started walking to go to the bus stop.

' I hope I can surprise him', He thought as he got to the bus he was waiting for.

After few hours he arrived to the place of Takuya. Before he push the button of the doorbell he was thinking on how will Takuya react. Well come to think of it his alone and why did he visit him, his not sick. Kouji doubted his self and turned his back to the gate and saw a girl wearing black pedal pants, dark blue tank top and a blue blazer tied on her waist advancing to the house.

"hello. Are the Kanbara's there?" The girl with a asked him.

" well… actually… I don't know. Do you know them?" He replied and was thinking some thing, 'who's this girl?

"yeah. are you a friend of them?" she went near the doorbell and pushed the button.

" yes, I'm friend a friend of their elder son." He replied and heard the doorbell rang.

Then some one came out of the house and was going to open the gate for the two children. Kouji was non-stop thinking of what he will say to Takuya.

Takuya rubbed his eyes before he opened the gate, " hey, what took you so long?" he was still rubbing his eyes.

" sorry, Traffic jam, so I walked to go in here." She smiled.

" any way co-…" he opened his eyes and saw two persons. " Kou-… Kouji?" he scanned the boy. " why are you here?"

" I… ah… just paid a visit to Kouichi and since your house was near…" Takuya didn't let him finish his untruth explanation.

" I forgot, please come in." he stepped aside so the other two could enter.

Living room

" hey, Takuya…" she called his attention.

" huh?" he looked at her.

" where's your father and mother?" she asked.

" they went out…a-…" he noticed Kouji. " I forgot…, Ayuka, this is Kouji, and Kouji this is Ayuka." He introduced them to each other.

" nice meeting you!" Ayuka stretched out her right hand towards Kouji.

" nice meeting you, too!" He held on her hand and shook it. Then Shinya came out from nowhere.

" is that you big sister Ayuka?" he scanned the tall girl.

Then she kneeled to level her height to Shinya's, " yes it is me!" She smiled on the boy as she rubbed his head with her left hand.

" and who-… is he your boy friend ne-chan?" he looked at the boy who's standing in a corner.

" huh?" she put her hands on her lap to support her self and stood up, " no, of course not!" she kept on smiling to what Shinya has said.

" Shinya, he is Kouji, my friend." Takuya tapped his brother.

" oh! I'm Shinya, his little brother." He smiled at the raven haired boy.

" I know. Your brother always talks about you way back then." He smiled back.

" so are the thing ready?" the black haired girl asked.

"yup. It's in there, on the table." He pointed the things on the table of the living room.

" then lets get started…" she was about to go and sit on the floor near the table when she remembered Kouji. " Kouji-san, do you want to know your fortune?" she asked.

" well… I… ahhh…" takuya interrupted.

" I guarantee you, Ayuka is really good on telling fortunes." He assured.

" okay" then he nodded to her and the three of them sat on the carpet, surrounding the table with cards.

" who'll be the first one?" Ayuka asked as she shuffle the deck.

" I'll go." Takuya went nearer the table.

" ok. Then shuffle the deck then cut it into two equal parts." She gave the brown haired teen an instruction.

" sure." He did what the girl has said.

" which one should I pick up first?" she questioned then Takuya pointed the other one on the left. To that Ayuka picked up the cards on the left and arrange it on her hands after arranging she showed it to the brunette boy and let him pick his favorite card.

" hmm… my favorite card?… I guess it's this one." He picked up the card with five hearts.

As Takuya showed it to the girl, she held it then placed it on one side. Then she care fully arrange the cards to form a pyramid, its front was facing the table so they can't which card is which. Soon after arranging the teen on the brunette's front flipped the card on the top, next is the other two, then the three cards on the middle level, afterwards the second to the last level and lastly the bottom cards.

" Takuya… you've been through many hardships, haven't you?" she asked but didn't glare at him but she was still looking at the cards.

" well… ahh… kind of…" he tried to hide the other details.

" there are two persons who is so close to you and again you will face those hardships with eight other teens. The other two is not related to you but soon they will be. You've already known the other teens. You'll face many obstacles and persons who'll prevent you on attaining your goal. You've met most of them. But the Goddess of victory will smile both on your group and those persons, who is your obstacles…well… that's it." She picked the cards up and put it together with the other card on her side then shuffled it. " now Kouji, your turn."

" me?" he pointed his self and saw Ayuka nod. " okay…"

" now…" she stopped shuffling the deck and placed it in front of Kouji. " cut it in two."

" how?" he picked the cards.

"in any way you want…" she smiled.

"here. " he placed the two decks in her front.

" which one should I pick?" she questioned and the raven haired boy pointed the one near Takuya. Ayuka immediately picked the deck on her left then carefully arrange it in her hands and showed them to Kouji. " get the card you most like."

"okay… I'll get this one…" he picked the six diamonds card.

TBC

A.N. hey guys! This is my first fic ever. I manage to squeeze something from my

Head. I know my grammars are wrong… so bear with me. Just tell me if there is something wrong or you have some thing to complain to my fic… e-mail ). To those who are reading this R&R!


End file.
